


Not Today, Satan

by Fratboybry



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It’s spooky szn, Oneshot, Waverly cries but it’s okay in the end, halloween fluff, theres no halloween fics??? Come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: The ‘my sister loves haunted houses so I'm here but I really don’t want to be, oh great now I’m crying’ AU that’s one big fever dream for me but by god you gotta read this.





	Not Today, Satan

**Author's Note:**

> Fever dream y’all. Maybe a sequel later. I don’t know, I’m very gay and tired and don’t have much time to write. I apologize. Yell at me in the comments.

Waverly Earp loves fall. She does not, however, love ‘spooky szn’. She only wishes someone had communicated the difference to Wynonna before they got to the haunted house.

“Wynonna, please don’t. You know how much I hate scary stuff.” She whimpered with as much dignity as she could muster when the truck pulled into the entry of The Ghost River Triangle Haunted Ranch.

“Calm down, Waverly. It’s the only time of year it’s up, and this is the only night we’re both available to do it. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. ” Wynonna rebuked, parking the truck. “Don’t have a stick up your ass.”

Wynonna opened her door and clambered down out of the truck, slamming the door in finality. Waverly sat there a moment longer, closing her eyes, shutting her mouth, and swallowing down the lump in her throat, then opened the door and carefully stepped out, following her sister.

After Wynonna, being only half-satan, bought their tickets and cheated the line by having Doc sneak them to the front, the front door of the ranch house was being opened, and it was time for certain death.

The premise of the ‘haunted ranch’ was a demon possessed the father and made him kill his family, then get all the ranch hands to participate in a group suicide, before throwing himself into a well. Due to this, Waverly knew they enlisted multiple workers who used a series of secret passages and a whole bunch of invisible wires to make it seem like the family was trying to condemn the visitor to the same fate. Then, by however means, they were supposed to go through the farm where the same would happen with all the ranch hands. The knowledge of all this and all its fake-ness did not help the pit in her stomach.

The door opened despite her willpower that it stay shut forever, and a dark-skinned man with soft eyes and a small smile who looked to be their age stepped forward. “Hello, my name is Xavier, and I will be your guide.”

He spoke formally and kindly, a rehearsed script that didn’t seem that way. He gestured for Wynonna and Waverly to step inside. Wynonna did so without hesitation, Waverly followed despite the bones in her legs feeling as though they were filled with lead.

In all, the house wasn’t all that terrible. There were a few jump scares, but overall it was the imagery that was terrifying. There were paintings of small children with smiles of fanged teeth playing with bones, children’s toys covered in blood and a child’s room torn apart. The twins, a boy and a girl, seemed to follow them through the house and whisper at them to leave. The mother just smiled and watched them with wide, watching eyes, giggled and laughed to herself as they became more and more scared. Wynonna laughed and made jokes and puns the whole way through, obviously enjoying it and all it’s crude glory. Waverly shivered and hooked one finger into one of Wynonna’s jean belt loops, a desperate and subtle attempt to not feel so alone.

The worst of it was at the end, when they reached a long hall with multiple crosses hung all over the walls. When they reached halfway, all the crosses turned upside down in sync, the lights started flashing, and a huge shadow and barking men’s laugh came from behind them, making Xavier push them forward with a fearful bellow of ‘Run!’.

Waverly did not need to be told twice.

The duo ran down the hall, out the door and out of the house, stumbling across the back porch to where a barren farm awaited.

Everywhere, figures in work jackets and cowboy hats stumbled about as if trying to complete their jobs. Their fronts were ripped open and bloody, their faces pale, sunken, and gasping for air. They turned their attention to the new intruders, gesturing for them to come forward and join them.

Wynonna, smiling and panting for breath just a little bit, snorted a laugh and set off, leaving her little sister, who was now considerably paler and breathing much heavier, to watch in dismay. At this point, she wanted to sit down and cry, just from the stress and anxiety of it all, but knew it wasn’t an option. Graciously, Xavier appeared at her side, gently putting a hand under her elbow and looking at her with concern. She tried to fake a smile that came out more of a grimace, and began forward to follow her sister.

Some of the hands had gashes across their face, some shook horribly as they moved forward, some moaning terribly in great pain as they beckoned the sisters closer. Wynonna snorted again and made a joke about a different kind of moaning and winked at a few of them.

Waverly caught up right behind her sister, and Xavier followed a few paces behind. By then, Waverly was gulping and trying to keep from hyperventilating, the noises and images of suffering and gore worse than just flat out terror. She decided to close her eyes and let Wynonna guide her, which turned out to be a great mistake.

Just as it all seemed to be over, as they rounded the barn to take the short path back to their car, one last cowboy threw themself right in front of them with a horrible yell right as Waverly opened her eyes.

Throwing herself in Wynonna’s side, Waverly screamed and fell back. She felt herself hit Xavier, then lurch forward in an attempt to right herself, then back into Wynonna’s side. Her heart thundered in her chest, her muscles tensed then turned to jelly again, her head throbbed with the intensity of it all, and it just became too much.

“I can make you scream louder than that.” Wynonna snorted at the cowboy, laughing to herself, when she finally turned to her sister.

Waverly shook for only a moment, then suddenly lowered her head and began to cry. Not only cry, but great heaving sobs that shook her entire frame.

Xavier and Wynonna whipped their heads to look at each other, and there were two long seconds where no one knew what to do.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” The cowboy blurted.

The sisters both looked up in surprise at the feminine voice.

The cowboy, who wasn’t a cowboy at all, tore off her hat and wringed it in her hands. Short, wavy, red hair framed her head, and her sunken face blushed and contorted in guilt. “I never meant to make you cry, I’m so sorry.” Her voice broke in her apology, and wide, scared eyes darted around as she stumbled backwards.

“Please, let me take you into the break room. I can get you away from all this and let you breathe. I’m so sorry.” She seemed close to tears herself.

Waverly, gasping for breath between her sobs, managed to nod. Hesitantly, the ‘cowboy’ reached for her arm and began to lead her away from the ranch and the trail. Xavier and Wynonna, still silent, peered at each other and followed.

The ‘break room’ was a trailer more than anything else. It had one leather couch and two wooden chairs, one small fold up table, a kitchen area that was just a counter and a sink, and one fridge. The worker, still murmuring apologies and seemingly close to tears, sat down Waverly, now quietly crying and sniffling, onto the couch.

Xavier and Wynonna, both very uncomfortable and concerned simultaneously, awkwardly stood near the entrance and tried to look at nothing in particular.

“Is apple juice okay?” The red haired girl asked nervously, as if she was expecting the crying girl to scream at her for an answer. But Waverly only nodded again.

After grabbing a juice bottle and handing it to the sniffling girl, the worker opted to sit on the couch as well, placing enough space between her and the other girl so as not to spook her. She hung her head and wrung her hands, obviously tortured with guilt. The door quietly opened and closed again, and then they were alone.

“It’s okay, really.” Waverly was proud of how her steady her voice was, all things considered. “You were just doing your job. You don’t have to apologize so much.”

The worker listened to her with sad eyes, and ducked her head again. “Still, I shouldn’t have made you cry. It was a total dick move.” She shook her head, then looked up. “I’m Nicole, by the way.”

“Waverly.”

“Well then, Waverly, I hope you can forgive me.”

“I was about to cry anyway. It was just the final jumpscare that sent me over the edge. There’s nothing to forgive, Nicole.”

Waverly liked the way Nicole’s name rolled off her tongue almost as much as she liked hearing Nicole say her name the way she did. Apprehensively, carefully, but naturally, like she’s been waiting for do it her whole life.

“Nevertheless, I’ll stay in here with you until you say otherwise.. My shift’s over anyway. Take as much time as you need.”

***

In fairness, Waverly isn’t sure what led to the current situation. At one point, she was getting a hold of herself in a glorified snack trailer, then she was making an easy conversation with a very pretty and very apologetic haunted house worker, then Wynonna was pulling her aside and apologizing for dragging her along with a kiss on the forehead. Then she watched her sister and the Xavier guy disappear into the parking lot together, and then Nicole was stepping out of the trailer’s bathroom in normal clothes and no more makeup. Nicole saw her shiver and choke on her juice just the smallest but, so she shimmied out of her Carhartt work jacket and draped it over Waverly’s poorly covered shoulders, leaving her in a shirt and flannel, but refused to take the jacket back. Now she was sitting in Nicole’s car, on the way to Nicole’s house. She really couldn’t tell you how they got to this point, but she knew she wasn’t about to say no.

The car bumped along a gravel road for a few minutes, before they turned down a dirt path that led to a farmhouse with a big yard. The truck easily rolled into the driveway, and Nicole switched it into park.

Neither knew quite what to say. But Waverly was never that great at keeping her mouth shut anyway.

“Really, you don’t have to do any of this. Don’t feel like you have to pay me back for making me cry.” Nicole was already waving her off.

“No, Waverly. I know that. And you don’t have to be here either. But I want you. I really, really, want you.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow and started to smile, as Nicole realized what she said.

“To be here! I want you to be here! Of course, you can go if you feel uncomfortable, and I wouldn’t come onto you like that, of course, I don’t even know if you’re gay, I’m so sorry-“

A hand on her knee stopped her rant.

“Nicole. I want to be here. I want to be with you. And I need you to understand, I’m not mad at you.”

Waverly, while completely out of her element, suddenly remembered some very wise words Wynonna told her. Creeping the slowly past the knee and up the thigh, she leaned across the seats. Nicole, watching her with wide but pleading eyes, took a sharp intake of breath when the hand hovered over her jean button.

“I understand my sister told you she could make you scream louder than that.”

Trailing her lips from Nicole’s cheek to her ear, Waverly put the nail in the coffin.

“Would it be terrible if I did it instead?”

In a moment, Nicole’s face turned to meet hers, and lips were colliding. The hand that played with the button on Nicole’s jeans was being held back at the wrist, making it impossible to touch the taller girl. Waverly whined in protest, and was awarded with a tongue slid into her mouth instead.

Only a minute passed before Nicole was pulling away, opening the door and slipping out. Waverly tried to do the same, but by the time she got the seatbelt off, Nicole had already crossed the hood and was helping her down from the cab. Slamming the door and pushing her into the side of the truck, Nicole nipped and left teasing bites all down the slope of Waverly’s neck.

Wrapping a leg around Nicole’s waist and tugging her closer by the flannel’s collar, Waverly smiled into the next onslaught of kisses.

This was already one hell of a story - and it was about to get a whole lot better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s what’s up:
> 
> School has been kicking my ass. Between being a student athlete with practices and tournaments and road games, and going for Honor Roll with all AP classes that gives tons of homework and a huge workload, I’m pretty busy. That’s not to mention mental health and my involvement in extra curricular and my church. I’m booked all the time, so I don’t gave a lot of time to write. I love all of you, the small handful who read everything I write and those of you who just happen upon my work to take up a little of your time. Everyone who views my work, I care about, and all who comment or swing by my tumblr, I can’t desrcibe how much I appreciate y’all. 
> 
> I’m sorry I can’t always update. If I could, I would dedicate my time to this fandom and to serving y’all. But I just can’t. I’m working on updating everything while also making the updates worth while. (It’s why I haven’t updated American Gods, I’m not happy with it yet) 
> 
> I’m working on trying to dedicate time to y’all. But it’s so damn hard. Thank you for your understanding and for just dropping by. 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me here: 
> 
> Instagram: Fratboybry  
> Tumblr: lexasfavoritecandle {personal} | Fratboybry {writing only}  
> Pinterest: Fratboybry
> 
> If there’s a problem or a question, please drop a comment! Or just yell at me. I’m starved for human connection, and’ll take whatever I can get.


End file.
